The Starry Sky
by solar wings
Summary: Set years before the current Shaman Fight. Hao decides to go on a star-gazing trip around the world.
1. Decision

**Hoshizora**: The Starry Sky

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

* * *

It was a peaceful night. A light breeze rustled the leaves of the surrounding bushes and trees. Pinpricks of stars peered down from the dark sky upon the earth, twinkling benignly.

A child sat within a clearing among the forestry, gazing at the warm fire blazing in front of him.

This boy looked to be around five or six years of age, with long dark hair flowing down to his elbows. Shorter bangs framed the round face. His stature was that of a child, but his sharp brown eyes told a different story. They bespoke of experiences and knowledge far older than any alive today.

A cloak decorated with large stars was wrapped about his lithe figure, hiding his clothes.

A frown was upon his face; he was lost in thought._ I wonder how my other half's doing? The Asakura clan better be taking good care of him. Hmm, I wonder if 'that place' is still there? Perhaps...  
_

Seemingly coming to a decision, he stood up and called to his loyal companion, the Spirit of Fire. Just then, he heard a voice from behind, and turned round.

"Hao-sama? Where are you going?"It was Blocken, who had lost most of his body in an incident; what remained was in a shell of what looked like lego bricks.

Hao smiled at the person who had been taking care of him since the birth of this incarnation.

"To look at the stars." With that, Hao moved to Spirit of Fire's side and gave a silent order.

* * *


	2. Forest

**Hoshizora**: The Starry Sky

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Edited: 23 December 2008

* * *

Hao lay down on the Spirit of Fire's head as it flew through the air. Though there were cold winds snaking around them, the SOF's warmth and his poncho protected his body. Stars twinkled in the black arches of the night sky, blurring due to the speed of their travel. He could have used fire transportation, however, he did not feel like using it.

He wanted to relax, to observe the world, the sky, the seas; to read the signs ordained. He wanted to see the extent humans had polluted this precious planet where life flowered in every corner. He wanted to be alone.

All too soon, Hao felt SOF's mental nudge and knew they had arrived at his chosen destination. As he shifted his gaze downwards, a smile formed on his face. His special sanctuary still existed, even after so long. He chuckled slightly _My spells are still working. I suppose they feared that I had set trap spells or something if they tried to tear it down...  
_

Hao nudged SOF softly, and they began to descend. Nearing the ground, he petted his loyal spirit companion softly.

"Thank you," He murmured, before dispelling the Oversoul and clamping down on his_ furyoku_. After all, he did not want to be caught by _them_. Clouds shifted, covering the benevolent gaze of the bright moon and shimmering stars.

Hao landed in the little clearing within the forested area, padded feet making little noise upon the grass. Treading softly, he began to make his way through the forest. Spirits of the forest danced all about. As he glanced around, one or two of the more curious began to make their way to him.

_Hello hello_,_ human child._ The spirits twirled about him inquisitively._ You're one of them...you have the aura, so welcome to our forest.  
_

Hao chuckled before he responded. "Greetings, forest Spirits."

One of the spirits giggled._ Do you want to play? Come and play with us? _

Hao acquiesced after a moment, for once giving in to his childish instincts. "Why not? It's been a while anyway."

_Then follow, follow us. and we'll play! Come come...  
_

He walked and chatted with the spirits, getting into a comfortable sync with them. He let up slightly on his _furyoku_. The forest shifted around them, bending and opening a path. The path led to a large clearing, where there were many more spirits, even ghosts of humans and animals.

As Hao paced into the clearing guided by his current companions, he noticed a dark figure sitting in the middle, back facing him. As the figure noticed a new presence, dark eyes turned to meet his own. He stopped suddenly, eyes fixed to those of the figure.

Clouds above moved, once again spilling silvery light upon the forest. Within the clearing, the figure turned out to be a young boy.

Hao found that he seemed to be staring into a mirror; the boy's face was a replica of his. It was then he realized he was looking at his brother, his twin, his other half.

* * *

Tbc...?

Imagine the playful forest spirits how you will, as I purposely kept the descriptions of them vague. They can be fairies, faeries, nymphs, etcetc...


End file.
